1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a coffin structure and in particular to a knockdown coffin structure. More particularly, the present invention provides a knockdown coffin structure made of paper-based materials.
2. Related Arts
With the significant increase of human population, cremation is nowadays a better choice for handling dead body. Cremation may need a coffin, usually made of wood, to substantially hermetically hold the dead body therein for sanitary purpose, especially in areas where no body freezing device is readily available. Using the wood coffin to contain dead body to be cremated has some disadvantages, such as:
(1) The manufacture of the wood coffin requires skilled coffin makers. PA1 (2) The configuration of the wood coffin that may be available in the market is usually fixed and the consumers have no much choice in selecting different coffins. PA1 (3) The wood coffin is in general heave which renders it difficult to move, resulting in high transportation cost. PA1 (4) The parts of the wood coffin are usually fixed together by means of metal nails or metal pieces which cannot be handled easily for cremation. PA1 (5) The wood coffin, once completed may not be disassembled and re-assembled easily so that it usually occupies a great space in transportation and warehousing.
It is thus desirable to provide a paper-made knockdown coffin structure to overcome the problems encountered in the prior art.